


Cute Kitty

by Emptynarration



Series: Porn stuff [13]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Affection, Claiming Bites, Comfort, Fingerfucking, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Validation, a little possessive doc maybe, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Host just wants some love and affection.Edward is very much determined to shower Host in both.And make him forget all about bad feelings, of course, with it.
Relationships: The Host/Dr Iplier
Series: Porn stuff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467592
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Cute Kitty

Host happily nuzzled further into Edward's neck, purring softly. He was happy just relaxing, being Edward's little kitty, and just being loved and cared about. He really needed that right now, and he was just happy Edward gave it to him.

Host was straddling Edward currently, the doctor sitting at his desk and working on some things, while Host just got himself some love and affection. Fluffy white cat-ears were atop his eat, and a soft fuzzy tail gently swished behind him. He just wore some soft clothes, some soft fuzzy sweatpants and a very cuddly sweater.   
He softly purred as he nuzzled into Edward, arms loosely wrapped around his middle. He liked just being held, or, just cuddling into Edward's softness and being able to be loved and given affection without needing much else but contact.

“Good kitty.”, Edward murmured, moving a hand to run through Host's hair. He tended to keep it ungelled when he was in this headspace. It was really soft and fluffy, and hung in slight curls in his face. Edward especially loved to run his hands through it when it was like this, his fingers sometimes rubbing at the base of Host's ears, making him mewl softly.  
“I love you so much.”, Edward turned his head to press a kiss to Host's temple, and then another, and another. Host leaned back slightly, nose scrunching up cutely, adorable little whiskers adorning his face. He was just the most adorable.  
“My cute little kitty, aren't you?”, Edward hummed, gently using both hands to rub at Host's ears, making him mewl and blush, squirming slightly in his lap.

“Let me show you how much I love you.”, Edward smiled, making Host lean back just a little. Enough so Edward could start kissing Host's neck. It was really sensitive, and Edward fully took that to his advantage.  
He pressed featherlight kisses to Host's skin, making the blind ego give soft little sounds as Edward did. He squeaked when Edward licked at his skin, pawing at his chest, though a soft little gasp left him then, as Edward sucked on his neck.  
Edward sucked on Host's neck, making him mewl softly, gloved hands pawing at Edward's chest. They weren't really big gloves, but they restricted his finger movements to staying bent pretty much -Host had talked them into existence because he didn't like these big boxing-glove like gloves.

“Good kitty.”, Edward murmured against Host's skin, gently nipping it, making Host mewl again, rutting forward. Edward happily continued to suck and bite at Host's neck, making him try and rut his hips over Edward's, breathing a little heavier, mewling as he grew aroused.  
Edward covered Host's neck in hickeys, until Host was mewling and thrusting his hips over Edward's, trying to grind down against him, breathing heavily.   
“What a good boy. Such a cute kitty for me.”, Edward murmured, pressing his lips to Host's, wrapping his arms around Host to keep him still, making him whine softly into the kiss.  
“Good kitten.”, Edward murmured, kissing Host again. With how aroused and needy Host was now, Edward could easily dominate the kiss, laying a hand to the back of Host's head to tilt it back, leaning over him, making Host seem so much more smaller, submissive, and Edward loved it.

“I love you so much. You're so cute.”, Edward pressed kisses to Host's jaw, as he carefully stood and lifted Host up, setting him on his desk -he had already put away his papers and pens for there to be room for Host.  
Host meowed softly, shifting when he was set down again. Edward pulled down Host's pants, until they pooled at his ankles, his tail giving short sharp twitch-like swishes. He was very much excited, he was dripping wet, and Edward could tell just looking.  
“Aren't you just the sweetest thing?”, Edward hummed, kneeling down on the ground. He pulled Host's legs over his shoulders, pulling him to sit at the edge, before he dove right in.

Host gasped sharply when Edward licked through his lips, tongue hot and soft against his inner lips and clit, making him shudder and mewl. Edward happily lapped up all of Host's arousal, moaning as he tasted it, swallowed it. He loved Host, he loved making him feel good, and fuck did he love eating him out.  
Pushing his tongue inside of Host, he eagerly fucked him with his tongue. Edward wanted to tease him, make him feel good but not properly fuck him. Mostly because Edward just wanted to make Host feel good, and even if Host would be whining for his cock, he wouldn't get it. Maybe later today, depending on how they both felt. Not that Edward wasn't getting aroused from how Host had rutted against him, and how cutely he was mewling and how good he looked covered in his marks...  
Edward moaned softly, licking all through Host's sex, making him whimper and moan softly. Edward loved hearing it, hearing Host, eagerly going to gently nibble on his labia, gently tugging on it, making Host gasp softly and squirm.

Host made a high pitched sound when Edward began sucking on his clit, tongue pressed against it and flicking it, and Host couldn't help but try and thrust his hips closer to Edward, hands laying on top of Edward's head, unable to hold on.  
It was no wonder when Host came, choking on his breath, tail stiff and ears attentive as he twitched and clenched around nothing, hips wanting to get closer to the pleasure.

“Good kitty. You taste so good. My cute little darling.”, Edward murmured, licking Host clean, making him whimper softly, feet tapping on Edward's back, panting softly when Edward finally pulled back. He gently pushed Host just a little back on the table, his legs sliding off of from over his shoulders, because Host was close to slip off and hurt himself with how close and off the edge he had gotten.  
“You're so gorgeous. My cute darling. I love you.”, Edward showered Host in affection, pressing kisses to Host's knees and along his thighs, the blind ego blushing a deep red from the compliments.  
“You're amazing. The best thing that's ever happened to me. You're my everything, Host. My one and only.”, Edward truly wanted to smother Host in his love, and Host mewled softly, very much appreciating it. He loved being loved, feeling loved. He had wanted affection and to feel loved, and Edward certainly was giving him affection and making him feel loved.

Edward bit into Host's thigh, making him gasp, and Edward happily bit and sucked on Host's thighs, covering both of them in dark purple marks and red indents of his teeth. He had Host moaning and mewling in no time, thighs trembling as Edward covered them in lovebites, licking over the bites that left marks. Nothing that wouldn't be gone soon of course, since Edward would never hurt Host badly. He didn't think he could get himself to, but covering Host in hickeys? Yes.

Once Edward was satisfied with having Host's thighs sufficiently covered in hickeys, he got up to his feet. He cupped Host's face in both of his hands, kissing him deeply. He kissed Host breathless, the smaller ego gasping when they parted, cheeks tinted red.

“You're so beautiful. And you're all mine. My pretty kitty.”, Edward hummed, moving a hand from Host's jaw over his chest, gently rubbing over his nipple, making him mewl softly, pressing his chest into Edward's hand.  
“So good for me. You're so good, my perfect boyfriend.”, Edward smiled, pressing light kisses to Host's jaw as his hand ran down his middle now and back to his sex, making Host mewl softly.  
“My good kitty. I love you so much.”, Edward murmured, rubbing his fingers through Host's lips, rubbing circles over his clit. It made Host moan and whimper, bucking his hips into the touch.  
“Good boy, good boy.”, Edward praised softly, moving his fingers to slide into Host, making Host whimper softly. Edward lightly moved his fingers in and out of Host, making him mewl softly.  
Edward pressed gently kisses to Host's chest, as he began to fuck Host with his fingers, making him whimper and moan. He trembled slightly, pleasure running through him once more, as Edward happily paid attention to his upper body now.

Edward licked over one of Host's nipples, making him gasp and arch his back, clenching around Edward's fingers. The doctor hummed, flicking the nipple with his tongue, making Host mewl, before he began sucking on it, making Host gasp again.  
Edward happily thrust his fingers into Host, fucking him nicely with them, hitting deep inside of him, making Host gasp and moan loudly.  
“Good kitten. Good boy.”, Edward murmured, lapping at Host's other nipple, making the blind ego whimper softly, trying to move his hips to meet Edward's fingers, but it was really hard to do; though that didn't deter Host from trying anyways.  
Edward nibbled on Host nipple, making him whimper and squirm, panting as Edward pounded his fingers into him, rubbing over his sweet-spot, making him cry out loudly in pleasure.

Edward tugged at Host's nipple with his teeth, using his free hand to play with the other one, his fingers rubbing over it, before pinching it and twisting, tugging it as he tugged on the other with his teeth.  
He had Host sobbing in pleasure under his hands, soft pleasured sounds leaving him between loud moans whenever Edward's fingers slammed into him right against his sweet-spot, his arousal quickly heightening with each thrust of Edward's fingers, each lick of his tongue, each pinch and nibble-  
He came again, clenching and twitching around Edward's fingers, breath stuck in his throat as Edward fucked him through his orgasm with his fingers, and kept playing with his nipples. Until Host whined in the back of his throat, ears twisted to lay closer to his head.  
Edward pulled his fingers slowly out then, sucking them clean, before gently pulling Host off the desk and sitting down, letting Host rest back in his lap.

Host leaned against Edward, panting softly through parted lips, and Edward wrapped his arms around Host. He was very much hard, but, he didn't much care. He was happy he had gotten to make Host feel good, feeling his lover lay like putty in his arms. He _was_ really adorable, especially with his cat ears and tail. He was just so _cute!_  
“I love you so much.”, Edward murmured, gently squeezing Host against himself. Host just purred softly in content, already dozing off, and Edward smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to get so long  
whoops


End file.
